eniM er'uoY woN
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Mike took up the job as night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's to help support himself and his sister after their parents' deaths. At first, everything goes well until an accident violently escalates everything Mike knows into madness and murder. Could more than wayward animatronics need to be feared here?
1. The First Night

_It's me, it's me, it's me o' Lord,_

_Standing in the need of prayer._

_It's me, it's me, it's me o' Lord,_

_Standing in the need of prayer._

. . .

The world never really liked Michael Schmidt. Well, it actually all started when he was sixteen and he had to attend his little sister's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He couldn't exactly remember what happened that day, but it was all over the papers that someone had been attacked by one of the animatronics. But that had been eleven years ago, not everyone could remember it any more. If they did, and if they were there at the time, they certainly didn't like talking about it.

The world liked Michael Schmidt as much as it liked Freddy Fazbear's. A year after that accident two children had gone missing. Well, killed really, it was all captured on film from the joint's security cameras. You can bet a rat's ass that the guy responsible was caught and arrested in a heart beat. Freddy Fazbear's was a main attraction for their town, but it slowly began to decline for a little while in those two years. It had scared the crap out of half of their town's population. Who the hell would want to go to a place where a kid's frontal lobe was involuntarily ripped out of their skull then have two children brutally murdered by a molester on tape?

Ten years later, five kids were reported missing around Freddy Fazbear's. This time, what happened to them wasn't captured on camera. The man that was sentenced to life for murdering the previous children was committed once again for the murder of those five unlucky kids. There wasn't any evidence against him though, but the papers made it certain that it was him. In this stint against them, Freddy Fazbear's fell on hard times faster than you can kill Frogger on the NES. Michael's life ended up faring out just as well. His parents died from a major flu outbreak that no one saw coming. With Mike at 27 and Marianna at 21, it was just him and his sister living in their childhood home as the money left for them grew thin and the bills only got higher.

The preacher at his parents' funeral was the first one to lay it straight for him;

_Get a job._

Just as the world hated Freddy Fazbear's and Mike- it almost seemed natural that he decided to take up the dead shift as security guard.

"First day." he told his sister after he had been approved to work as soon as possible. His stunning blue eyes gleamed a bit through his messy brown hair that just barely covered half of his face.

She looked him straight in the eye with no emotion. Her dark blue eyes were a stark contrast to his bright and perspective ones. Her dark blonde hair hung on her shoulders lifelessly that some how reflected her innermost hatred for not only him, but the world in general.

"Don't die." she said in monotone.

Mike continued to smile at his sister- a sort of denial of something he knew but didn't want to acknowledge. Deep down though, fear already had a stronghold in his heart.

_**It's me, it's me, it's me o' Lord...**_

_**Standing in the need of prayer...**_

Everything was going to be fine. Everything was going to go on as it should. Push stoic sisters aside and brush away the rumors, this job was going to be easy. He would sit for eight hours, just as he was told to before his boss left, and kept on to check the monitor. Mike wasn't allowed to use the actual computer- it was being used for the accounting business that the guard in the morning was assigned to do.

Mike was ready, more than ready actually. But he didn't expect the phone to ring. Unsure of what to do with it, he let it ring over to the voice mail. The voice was unfamiliar to Mike, but he could tell that it was a bit nervous or anxious. As the message played, Mike kept an eye on the monitor while still keeping an ear for the message;

_Hello, he-hello? Uh... I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. You'll do fine. So... let's just focus on getting you through your first week... Okay?_

_Uh... let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. It's, uh, kind of a legal thing, you know. Um... "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced..."_

_Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. The-the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? Heh, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember; these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. They're, huh, left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Um...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They, uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_N-now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll pr-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...to a forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Now, um, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices... especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. The, uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask. Heh..._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh... check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

_**It's me, it's me, it's me o' Lord...**_

Mike turned his face away from the monitor for a moment to rest his eyes. The three animatronics were still on the stage. The words of the man of the answering machine didn't scare Mike at all- he had mostly tuned half of it out any way. Mike didn't have a sense of feeling powerless until he looked back at the monitor again.

Bonnie was off the stage.

Curiously, Mike checked the other cameras before finding Bonnie backstage. Mike smirked a little, not at the least being afraid or terrified at the ordeal. Naturally, he thought it was rather funny. A completed animatronic in a room full of unfinished or scrapped parts- what wouldn't be funny about that?

Mike put the monitor down and looked at the time. It was three o'clock already, and the auxiliary power was just a little over 50 percent. This wasn't so hard. What did that guy on the answering machine say again? At this point Mike couldn't remember, but he felt that it didn't matter much anymore any way. With a smile of self assurance, Mike looked at the monitor again. Bonnie was still backstage, but Chica was now off the stage but still close by in the dining area. It still didn't worry Mike.

_**It's me.**_

A simple flash that ran through Mike's mind. It was only a tiny spark- but it had surprised him.

_**It's me.**_

He was viewing camera 2B at the time. The poster on the wall had changed...

_**It's me o' Lord...**_

Mike lowered the monitor and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw an aged Freddy Fazbear suit just laying on the floor. In reaction, he threw up the monitor again- a simpleton's way of saying 'back off and away!' without the need of words. Within this new reaction period, Mike checked the other cameras for the other animatronics.

Chica was still in the dining hall.

Bonnie was now backstage.

Freddy himself had never moved.

Shaken now, Mike put the monitor back down and found that the aged Freddy suit was now gone. It didn't stop his heart from racing any time soon though, and the stunt had wasted a good 20 percent of power now. It was almost five o'clock now. Not much longer until he could go home...


	2. The Second Night

_October 22, 1996_

. . .

"Ashes to ashes... dust to dust..."

It was rather obvious that Mike happened to pass by his sister's room at the wrong time. But he couldn't help but feel intrigued on what she was doing.

"Bring forth the spirit of Lucifer to assure those who are untrustworthy are punished... Bring forth a punishment worse than death... As the wax of man burns the memories of the past... Spirit of Lucifer make them in my grasp!"

Mike tried to get a better peek at what Marianna was doing through the crack in her door. The only thing he could catch sight of was a thick black candle that had been burning for awhile as Marianna held it above something so the melted wax dripped off. For all he knew though, she was simply dripping the hot wax onto the floor for no other purpose than to get into trouble.

"Oh, candle as black as night; oh, spirit of Lucifer in the pits of hell- take the souls of the ones I desire into this weapon of might... When I set their souls free where I please, let them roam for time to tease!"

Then, Mike could just barely see Marianna lift the candle to her face in a position so she could blow the candle out with one precise and quick blow.

"So mote it be." she whispered before blowing the flame out in a fashion that sent a shiver up Mike's spine.

. . .

How relieved Mike was to see his sister at the end of his first night could barely be described in words. Marianna was driving the not-so-old 1992 Ford Taurus that their parents had left behind for them. She had the radio playing a song by George Michael and Aretha Franklin as loud as the property for Freddy Fazbear's allowed for drop-off visitors. She looked as sour and unhappy as usual, but it didn't break Mike's spirit.

"Oh goody, you're alive." Marianna stated in disinterest as Mike got into the Taurus. Mike turned to look at his sister.

"Is Wednesday in there?" he asked with a smile, tapping his knuckles on her forehead lightly. This made Marianna smirk a bit.

"Christina Ricci can kiss my ass."

Mike smiled at his sister as she put the car in drive. As the Ford sped away from the family pizza joint, George Michael and Aretha Franklin started to fade out with words that Mike hoped that he and Marianna could relate to in some way.

_When the mountain was high, I still believed.  
>When the valley was low, you know it couldn't stop me, no!<br>I knew you were waiting,  
>I knew you were waiting for me!<em>

The rest of the car ride home was silent. Mike found that his words only escaped him because of the sudden realization that what the dude on the phone had said was true. The animatronics were alive. But... they didn't exactly prove themselves to be a threat yet. Have they...?

Many times Mike just looked over at his sister for no real reason other than to stare at her. When she drove, she sat upright and became hardcore focused. She still looked rather lovely in his opinion. The Schmidt family had a rather infamous set of age defying genetics- Marianna could have passed as being nineteen years old while Mike himself could have gotten away with being twenty-one. It was their personalities, however, that made others question their ages and birth order. Marianna's rather... antagonistic view of the world and well knowledge of things most didn't want to think about made some people assume that she was the oldest- compared to Mike's rather childish approach to the world, it would not have been that surprising to assume such a thing.

Then again, the same event in their lives changed a lot about them in as little as an hour.

Marianna guided the Taurus toward the trailer park where their house was and stopped at the curb to let Mike out.

"I have a split shift today," she told him as he got out of the car, "I'll be back in about four hours to check in on you. Don't do anything dumb. You might have the memory of a goldfish, but I still care... to a certain degree. You hear me Mike?"

Mike gave his sister a thumbs up as the DJ on the radio started to play Missionary Man by Eurythmics.

"I hear." he affirmed. Marianna didn't look as assured but said nothing before Mike shut the car door. As Marianna sped away, Mike waved back at her until he could no longer see her then went inside their little home.

At the death of their parents, Mike and Marianna could not afford the five room, two and a half bathroom home that they had grown up in. They had to downsize to only two rooms with a shared bathroom. The living home was also the dining room, and the only thing that distinguished the kitchen as such was the change to tile for the area that held the counters, stove, sink, and refrigerator.

Mike made a beeline for his room and almost fell on his bed from exhaustion he wasn't even aware he had. He went to sleep fairly easy, but that didn't mean he slept easily.

"_Mom, Dad," Marianna said with an almost proud tone in her voice, "This is Mort, the guy I was telling you about."_

_**It's me.**_

_Mike could easily remember how relieved his parents looked to finally see the boy that Marianna had been talking about for so long. In all due honesty, they were simply grateful that the boy she was talking about looked and acted rather respectable._

_**It's me.  
><strong>__"__It's nice to finally meet you Mr and Mrs Schmidt." Mort said respectively, taking the initiative to offer a handshake to Mike's father. The fifty year old man looked at Mort's hand as if the boy had magically conjured it to look like a snake._

"_I'd like to say that we are both interested to finally meet you." Mr Schmidt said, accepting Mort's handshake firmly. "Marianna has had an... interesting taste for certain things recently, we were beginning to assume that..."_

"_No worries Mr Schmidt, I assure you that I go to church every Wednesday and Sunday and still say my prayers before bed."_

_Mike happened to look over at his sister to give a smile of assurance for whatever reason, but he noticed the rather demonic look she was giving her father._

_**It's me o' Lord...**_

_Mort gave Mike's father a smile then turned to look at Mike himself._

"_It's been awhile Mike!" Mort said to him as if addressing an old friend. "You remember be?"_

_Mike thought about it for a moment._

_**Not the bunny, not the chicken...**_

"_You were a freshman...?" Mike asked, not entirely sure but pretty certain of it._

_**But it's me o' Lord.**_

_Mort gave Mike a good-to-honest smile._

"_And here Marianna thought you wouldn't remember me!" Mort remarked, giving Marianna a quick, joking look, "I feel really special now!"_

"Mike, wake up!" Marianna shouted as she attempted to shove him off the bed. Mike's eyes slowly started to open to look at his sister sleepily. He groaned his opinion of being woken up.

"Don't give me that shit," Marianna spat at him as she forced him to sit up. "You've been asleep for fifteen goddamn hours. Have you eaten anything since you got home?"

"It's only..." Mike started to say, but Marianna cut him off.

"It's time for you to go back to work." she told him, shoving his bedside clock in his face. It was almost eleven thirty now.

"I really didn't care, but you were breathing so slow it looked like you died." Marianna then said, without a hint of remorse or sense of what could have been the loss of her only brother. "Now get up, you need to get in the bath before we leave- if you're lucky we might have a granola bar for you to gnaw on before we get there."

. . . 

_Uh... hello...? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two- I, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. I-it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

_It, uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._

. . .

Speak of the devil...

The rest of the phrase was lost in Mike's memory. As that damn fox pounded on the door three times- three slow and very antagonizing times- Mike's mind wanted to make him believe he was any where but in a place that nearly almost gave him goosebumps.

_**It's me.**_

That phrase, that two letter sentence, it was beginning to haunt him more. If imaginary words in your mind could hurt you like a knife in the heart- that was what it felt like when Foxy banged on the door. The clock declared it was only four AM.

Nobody but Freddy was on the stage.

Foxy kept banging on the door, slowly draining the auxiliary power for no reason.

The auxiliary power was under forty percent. Mike feared that the power may go out before six. There was nothing for him to do though- nothing he was allowed to do really. It was at this point Mike took a deep breath out and prayed. It had been a long time since he had prayed, but he did the little religious exercise any way.

The night went on and by six o' clock there had only been one percent of power left.


	3. The Third Night

_Hello, he-hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant! Uh... anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_I, um... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, um... try playing dead! You know; go limp. Then there's a chance that, a uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Th-then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I-I wonder how that would work... Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side_

. . .

"Michael Scott Schmidt, you are a fucking idiot."

Marianna furiously chewed on her cigarette as she observed her brother's comatose body on the hospital bed. He apparently fainted on the job. Of all the things on her mind right now, she found it incredibly lucky on Mike's part that she had Wednesdays off.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" Marianna asked her brother's body with spite and pure hatred. "How do you faint at a job where all you do is sit on your ass all night?"

It took all it had in Marianna not to spit of Mike's body. A knock on the door interrupted her brooding. Without any real instruction to come in, a state trooper walked in that surprised Marianna into dropping her cigarette and crushing it out cold. The trooper took one look at Mike, then one at Marianna.

"Are you Marianna Schmidt?" the trooper asked.

"Yes." the disagreeable young woman agreed as she folded her arms.

"Miss Schmidt, my name is Richard Travers, I was dispatched to file a claim against Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in light of your brother's... episode."

"He fainted on the job, what's there to claim?"

"Miss Schmidt, I'm sure you are aware of the multitudes of rumors that surround Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I believe that September 7th, 1987 was a rather hard time for your family."

_She wasn't even technically ten years old yet- but she was bossy enough to pass for it. Mike was sixteen, and her assigned watcher by their parents when they chose to ignore their children for sake of adult conversation. God knows why management thought it would be a good idea to keep the establishment open on Labor Day- even though the party was private, there were still plenty of other families roaming about trying to have a fun time that day. Bon Jovi's Livin' On a Prayer was playing distantly in the background from the stage. The animatronics were no where near the stage though..._

"I don't see what that has to do with your investigation trooper Travers." Marianna told him bluntly.

"People have been wanting to shut the old pizzeria down for years Miss Schmidt." Travers sighed as he rubbed his temples. "They might just get their chance this year, if you've been keeping up the Times..."

"And my brother's 'work related accident' could be the weak cornerstone that shuts the place down?"

"Now you're catching on Miss Schmidt."

Marianna gave Travers a smirk.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, sounding a little dangerous.

"First, I think it would be wise to tell me what happened on September 7th."

"Eleven years ago on September the seventh," Marianna began as if she was reading a boring essay, "My family and I celebrated my tenth birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We invited some of the kids from school and other various family members that were conveniently in the area."

_Don't make me invite Dennis, Mom! He smacked me upside the head then had the nerve to call me ungraceful because I didn't duck in time!_

_If Aunt Edith takes one STEP inside Freddy's, management will kick her out for sure. Mom, she has a beard..._

"Mom had thought we got a good deal that they let us come in on Labor Day, Dad joked that it was because it was a full moon. Regardless, it didn't stop other families from coming in as well."

"Freddy Fazbear's allowed other costumers to come in even when a private party was scheduled?"

"Freddy Fazbear's did a lot of shit that should have had them shut down or have less business than it did. Like when those two kids were murdered on tape, that should have shut them down; but it didn't. My personal theory as I got older was that someone was screwing with someone to keep the damn place alive.

"But I digress," she sighed carelessly, "Eventually our parents wanted to talk with our relatives and with some of the parents for the kids we invited, and they let me and Mike roam around a bit on our own. Pirate Cove was opened that day, some kind of trade off for being open on Labor Day I guess."

"_Lookit Mike, they have Pirate Cove open!" Marianna said with an enthusiasm that would soon be lost within the next year._

"_Funny... no one's over there either. That area is usually swarming with kids, especially on a day like this."_

"_Foxy must be pretty lonely Mike, can we go see him?"_

"_I don't see why not, it's not like any one else is over there or anything."_

_The siblings went in and out of kids that pushed pass them to play some games or were just flat out rude. Mike helped his sister onto the platform Foxy stood on, then climbed up onto it himself. Marianna walked up to Foxy admirably and waited for her brother to join her. Pirate Cove was a wonder around them; it had a child-sized ship that used a ladder so kids could get to the main deck and a slide so they could get down again, there were trees built for the explicit purpose of being climbed, a big sandpit that surrounded the ship, and then there was Foxy..._

"What led up to the point when... you know."

"Well, I can easily tell you that not everyone knew it at that point, but before 1987 the animatronics were controlled remotely by some drunken men in the control room. Apparently, as the story goes, one of them was very angry that he didn't have that day off..."

"_Marianna, don't get too close to Foxy- I heard that his teeth are rather sharp."_

"_That's what makes him to most feared pirate on the seven seas!" Marianna responded gleefully, adding in an extremely faked pirate accent. With a smile, Marianna looked back up at Foxy. "Besides, he can't hurt us voluntarily. Let's go play in the sand pit!"_

_Without a care in the world, Marianna went to the sand pit and started to arrange the sand into neat and rather tiny piles. Mike hesitated for a moment, taking an uneasy glance at Foxy then went on to play with his sister. Elsewhere, Get Over It by the Eagles was playing- a middle finger to the Schmidt clan for what was going to happen next._

"As in their job description and other obligations, one of the guys took control of Foxy, directed him toward me to scare me or something, but Mike pushed me out of the way when the suit started to spark- apparently the mouth malfunctioned because some tequila got on the controls. Then what happened next... well, I'm sure you can imagine the rest trooper Travers."

Unfortunately, the police trooper could with a full visualization- it wouldn't have been the first time he had seen something not unlike her situation.

"Are you- do you know of a Samuel Cawthon?" Travers then asked, his words choking a bit from still visualizing what had come out in 1987.

"Can't say that I do, why does it matter?"

Travers suddenly became pale and looked as if the new topic at hand was more heart stopping for him than the last.

"How do you do with... what would be the proper word for it... body horror?"

"I've skinned a cat under a full moon and gutted a pig for dinner once. Would that count as your description of 'body horror'?"

The trooper did not respond to this, instead he asked her a question;

"Do you mind if we leave your brother for a moment?"

Marianna looked at the trooper and shook her head that did not show any respect for him. Without further ado, the trooper showed her out the door and together they walked down a few corridors before taking the elevator up to hospice. The trooper led her to a room marked 113, and cautiously opened the door. It took Marianna a few moments, but when she realized what she was looking at -no matter how many times she had sacrificed a cat or knowing what it was like to see five brutally murdered and dirty souls- only one word slowly escaped from her mouth in shock and horror;

"Shit."

. . .

_**It's me.**_

_A strange feeling it was to be half dead and half alive. His experience may have been different, but it was what he needed to do. Is this was what it was like to be with God? To see all the things that has happened in your life so far and know how things worked out for the better even when nothing was going right?_

_**It's me.**_

_**Not the fox nor the bear, but it's me o' Lord.**_

_**Standing in the need of prayer...**_

_He knew what was going to happen next, but he didn't want to do it. Nothing was going to make him do it. That was why he was in the state he was in now. The power had gone out, but the aged bear made him blackout before that other damn bear could end his siren song of inevitable death. Something had not been right though- it was a feeling that Mike received when he first saw the animatronics move._

_They weren't after him._

_They weren't after the last poor fucker who took up the position._

_The one they were after was the one that he trusted._

_He had to stop them, because he knew what they wanted to do. He only had two more nights..._

Suddenly, his eyes flew open as his sister and a trooper he did not recognize came through the door. They both looked rather pale- but his sister looked rather... pleased for some reason. He and his sister locked gazes for a moment.

"I'm going to work tonight." he told her. She looked at him with a gaze that could have killed, reanimated, and killed again.

"Michael Scott Schmidt," she said in tranquil fury, "You are a fucking idiot."


	4. The Fourth Night

_October 26, 1996_

. . .

"Damn it."

The five vials of blood had been collected, but only four stars made themselves known on the black handle of her athame. Something had gone wrong, and it sure as well wasn't her faith... or hatred for that matter. It didn't matter now though, she had to get rid of the bodies before the cameras came back on. She had to 'settle' their souls again too before they got away too.

_What makes the difference from a girl and a woman?_

_Blood._

Carefully, she made a ring of salt around the first animatronic on stage, pointed the double edged blade of the athame toward her first catalyst, got out the vial of blood from the first soul and carefully applied to blood around the eyes.

She said a prayer under her breath, but made certain that 'so mote it be' be audible to all around... if any were around of course. When she was done with the one animatronic, she went on to the next. When she was finished with that one she went to the last one on stage. When the three on stage had their new souls, she got off of the stage and headed toward Pirate Cove.

She got up onto the stage with ease- much easier than the last time she tried almost nine years ago.

"Innocent blood was shed tonight." she said as she carefully drew the curtains on the platform that held Foxy. "I can not take back a life after the soul has left it, but I will protect it in a prized possession of time's memory."

She looked up at the animatronic with a certain degree of sadness that rarely entered her soul's windows any more. With much more careful precision than what she used for the others, she sprinkled the salt barrier around the animatronic and made sure that the double edged blade of the athame pointed directly at the creature. She stared at the thing for awhile before beginning in her incantation.

If any soul had to escape that night, it should have been the innocent one.

. . .

"Come with me." Mike said to his sister when she was dropping him off for the night. She looked at him.

"The only time I get to sleep is when you are at work." she told him bluntly.

"You don't sleep." he responded with a rather obnoxious smile. He was right though, but it didn't give him a reason the smirk like that.

"I'm not going in there." Marianna told him.

"Foxy misses you." Mike then said. Marianna glared at her brother after he said those words.

That manipulative little bastard...

"Fine." Marianna then agreed with spite, "For a few minutes any way- I do have stuff to get done back at home."

Mike gave a satisfied smile as his sister got out of the car then slammed the door. As they walked to the door, a old man with a white mustache and black suit came out of Freddy's. With a glance at the two, the old man scowled and blocked them at the doorway.

"Visitors are not allowed at this hour." the man told them sternly.

"What does it matter to you?" Marianna shot back without thinking. The old man looked at her.

"If you must know madam, I am the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment." the old man told her.

"Who is...?" Marianna asked, showing absolutely no respect for the man. The man held himself a bit taller as if he found himself important and drew out a business card from inside his suit jacket. Marianna took with no interest, possibly even disgust, and looked over it carelessly.

**Garvit Faz**

**CEO & Owner of Fazbear Entertainment**

**Main Phone: 555-2014**

**Office Hours: 6:00 AM to 3:00 PM**

"Well then, Mr Faz, you sure do like damning yourself- don't you?" Marianna smirked. Mike gave his sister a rather confused look. What on earth was she trying to accomplish with doing this?

"Young madam, I haven't the faintest idea what you are implying- if you are not official personnel of Fazbear Entertainment, you must leave the premises immediately."

"I am the night guard." Mike spoke up. Mr Faz looked at Mike.

"Isn't it a little early for the dead shift?" the CEO asked.

"She wants to see Foxy." Mike said simply enough.

"Visitors are not allowed to be on the premises after hours. It's the rule sport. What you are attempting to do is showing me a lack of professionalism."

Mike stood his ground, but did not say anything further. Marianna, however, was just getting started.

"There's no one here to prove that he's doing anything wrong." she pointed out. "Besides, it's not like he's taking me to see a still active character like Freddy. Last I heard Foxy is wasting away on time's accord and no one here has taken the initiative to actually take apart the endoskeleton or Pirate Cove in its entirety. Where's your threat to that?"

Mr Faz looked at her sternly, then mumbled something about 'complications' before shaking his head in disgust.

"So you'll allow me to be in the facility for a few moments then?" Marianna then asked, looking down on the old man in a chilling and rather ruthless way. When Mr Faz looked at her for a split moment, he shivered.

"For tonight," Mr Faz then said, "But you must be out of the grounds before his shift begins."

"I'll be gone before then sir, don't you worry." Marianna agreed in a rather ambiguous tone as a satisfied smirk etched itself onto her face.

Mr Faz adjusted his tie nervously before pushing past the siblings to leave.

"After you." Marianna offered to her brother to guide them into the pizza place. With a rather small smile, Mike led her into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the two went straight to Pirate Cove.

"Need help?" Mike asked, getting ready to help prop her up onto the platform Pirate Cove rested on.

"I'm not ten anymore." Marianna scoffed at him, then got up to the platform by herself. Mike watched her get up, then he got up as well.

"Wow..." Marianna softly said as Mike walked next to her. "Why the fuck do they keep him here if all he does is sit?"

"He moves." Mike said with a small nod. Marianna looked at him.

"He can't move you nimrod, they cut those strings eleven years ago."

Mike smiled at her in an effort of saying that he knew differently without saying anything. This earned him a rather hard stare from Marianna who looked back on Foxy in bewilderment.

"There's no way..." she started to say, almost in disbelief.

"No way?" Mike asked, leaning in closer to her.

"Never mind." Marianna quickly said as turned around to get off the platform.

_**It's me.**_

Quickly and in pain, Marianna and Mike held to their heads when two words seared into their minds at the same time.

_They knew she was here, but the time was not right for them to strike..._

_**It's me.**_

"Power of wind have I over thee!" Marianna started to chant angrily.

_**It's me o' Lord.**_

"Power of wrath have I over thee!"

_**Standing in the need of prayer.**_

"Power of fire have I over thee!"

_**Not the bunny, not the chicken...**_

"Power of storm have I over thee!"

_**Not the fox nor the bear...**_

"Power of night have I over thee!"

_**But it's me o' Lord.**_

"Power of day have I over thee!"

_A flash of his face, a flash of where his soul resided... It wasn't fair for any of them really._

"Power of the heavens and the words have I over thee!"

_She... must... die..._

_Atonement for the witch!_

_Burn her! Burn her!_

"SO MOTE IT BE!" Marianna screamed in desperation and anger before falling to the ground. Ignoring the heavy throbbing in his head, Mike instantly got off the stage and went to his sister's side. She looked as if she had passed out, her nose had also began to bleed rather heavily. Of all of the things Mike expected his sister to do, what he had just heard her say was not one of them. Figuring that she could not stay out in the open area, Mike carefully picked up his sister and put her in a corner of the office. Mike shut the doors to the office since the auxiliary power had not been activated yet and knew it would be safe to do so. It took her awhile, but Marianna came back around.

"I need to get out of here." she mumbled as she struggled to get up.

"You need to rest." Mike told her. She hissed at him, but ended up falling back down to the ground from a sudden rush of dizziness.

Then the answering machine rang. Mike and Marianna became dangerously quiet to hear the message.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I-I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you when I, uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor... Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there..."_

_In the background, the song that Freddy made when idle on stage started to play. Then there was a screech that could have sent a chill up anyone's spine as the message cut off to the man's scream._

"I have to get out. I-I'm sorry Mike." Marianna quickly said as she attempted to get up again. She was too fast for Mike after taking two minutes to regain her balance- her nose was still a bloody mess, but it did not stop her from running out of the facility with her brother left to deal with the haunted husks.

They weren't going to be happy tonight.

Unfortunately, it was part of Mike's job to watch them. He only had one more night...


	5. The Fifth Night

Mike walked home to find Marianna pacing in her room. Never could Mike remember his sister looking so distressed. it was so... unlike her.

Between the two of them, Marianna had always been the type of person to end up in a fight when frightened or challenged. But this creature inside Marianna's skin was not the creature Mike would have called his sister. This new thing was scared, vulnerable, and ready to fly away on wings she didn't have. What Mike was looking at made him scared- the Marianna he knew would never be this distraught...

"Anna..." he said softly in an attempt to comfort her. Marianna's head whipped around so quickly Mike was afraid that she had snapped her neck. She then got up and shoved him out of the room as hard as she could. Marianna screamed at him before slamming her door with a sickening crack that shook the trailer for a few moments. Mike stared at the door then started to back away.

Only one more night...

Although double edged, her athame was no more of a threat to anyone than what you would expect from a typical butter knife. She had made sure it was dulled after the 'accident' two years ago. It held some sort of comfort though, to simply rub the blade against her skin in small movements- moving the athame as if it were a bow and her arm was the violin. Cutting was for the weak any way. Wasn't that the reason why she decided to be a wiccan? To not be as weak as they said, to prove that she wasn't a street walker? Not that that had gone over very well either...

"_So... you're a witch? You can, like, turn me into a toad or something?"_

"_No. It's called wicca- it's like asking the powers of the earth to help you."_

"_Why the hell would anyone want to do that?"_

Doubted, where ever she went, they always underestimated what she was really capable of...

"_Maybe we should do what they did in England... Let's see if she sinks or floats."_

Letting their souls roam in the husks that helped shaped who she had became only made sense at the time. But in reality, she was scared.

"_Are you alright? I... I didn't think they were actually going to try to burn you..."_

Virgin blood had been shed that night, but was it truly innocent? The only male that she knew of that actually tried protecting her was her own brother...

_You spoiled the best years of your life, you took them all in vain. Now you think that you're forgiven, but you can't be born again._

A sudden headache made her cringe in pain. She could see everything now; the things that had gone wrong that night -where the pieces ended up after falling- they were always there, just... hidden from the naked eye. She knew now though, but she had to wonder; why did it have to be there?

With a sick realization, she knew she had to join Mike for one last night in that damned place. Or die trying.

. . .

The siblings had passed by Mr Faz again on their way into the pizzeria, but he had said nothing to them. One death glare from Marianna made the CEO look the other way and walk a bit faster. Unopposed, Mike and Marianna went straight into the office. Mike closed the doors as Marianna began to set her casting circle.

"What if the power goes off?" Marianna asked her brother, finding the move a bit ridiculous.

"You have candles?" Mike asked. Marianna nodded and pointed toward the four candles she had laid out.

"One for each quarter." she told him.

"We will be fine." Mike then told her. "Unless you need to confess."

Marianna looked at her brother in a way she had never looked at him before.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, standing up to assert authority that she did not have.

"Confess." Mike told her bluntly.

"I don't have anything to confess." Marianna laughed. But Mike knew better.

"You will stop what you started, confess witch!"

_Burn her at the stake!_

_Sink or float!_

_Let the birds peck at her flesh!_

_She must die for her sins!_

_**It's me.**_

Marianna stood where she was, standing in the middle of the casting circle, as she started to let out an unsettled chuckle.

"It always amazed me that the police assumed that, although they already had a man tried for the murder of two children, the same man sentenced to life would somehow escape from jail ten years later to murder five more. They were wrong- they underestimated their own sources Michael...

"It was me.

"I murdered those five children."

Marianna let out another chuckle.

"They weren't even children really, but I guess that anyone under the age of twenty-one is still considered a child in some way or another..."

"Why Anna?" Mike then asked, seemingly unfazed by this announcement.

"Why? Why should I need to tell you why? My brother, my older brother that always protected me, he was severely injured by the one thing in the world that gave me good dreams at night. I couldn't sleep for weeks- the nightmares became worse and worse. Then this place, this damn place that always comes back like a godforsaken boomerang, it gave me a solution to my problems after young blood was shed on camera. But the path I chose... it was as if I were declaring to kill myself while fucking with someone of the same sex- not even our parents accepted me. They were terrified the entire time...

"No one taunted you for being broken Michael, but what had helped heal me after being broken only gave way for a new form of punishment. It took years, but I paid them back. Their souls now roam these halls in those husks created by man."

_**It's me.**_

"What about Mort?" Mike asked, daring to get closer to his sister and inside the casting circle.

"Mort..." Marianna started, as if the same was unfamiliar to her, "His own name doomed him... Dead."

"Where is he?" Mike asked. Marianna chuckled again, this time in a way that sent a shiver down Mike's spine.

"He does not have a suit to roam, he escaped that night for a reason I will never understand." Marianna said slowly. "I didn't know where his soul went, but I figured it out. He is in you Michael. Mort found a refuge in you- but he was incomplete, you see. Not properly bound, Mort can only communicate through you when in this damned joint. I know what they want to do to me Michael, it has been the same thing they wanted to do when they were earth bound. It's sad, really, that they think I only act without sense or reason."

"You did though. Tony died."

Marianna closed her eyes and looked down at the floor. Somehow, a tear slide down her cheeks and onto the somewhat stained floor.

"The virgin- the one who attempted but never acted. Yes... he was lost. The virgin soul roams in the husk time forgot..."

Suddenly, the phone rang. The Schmidt siblings stood frozen as the message played over. It was unintelligible and heavily garbled to hear anything productive. The message ended with a screech that made both of them jump out of their skins.

"We need to start." Marianna said tonelessly. "Dead time has begun, the waning moon is demanding attention."

Mike nodded and got into the same seat he had been sitting at for the past five nights. Marianna got behind him, ready to maintain the doors as Mike checked on the monitors.

It was three o'clock now, the auxiliary power was under thirty percent. If you had actually played this game, you'd know how professionally screwed you'd be to not making it to six. For Mike and Marianna, this was not a game. Their game over equaled death- not a return to the main menu to try the night over again. Unless, you know, I wanted to be a complete asshole and make them live again any way...

When the clock announced that it was almost five, Marianna threw up the doors that had been blocking Bonnie and Chica for some time, and quickly adjusted the four candles with the athame pointing toward Mike. Marianna closed her eyes and cleared her mind before beginning her chant.

"Powers of air, be here now. Powers of fire, be here now. Powers of sea, be here now. Powers of earth, be here now. Powers of spirit, be here now."

The lights surged at this first passage, but Marianna did not back down.

"I have done evil in the sight of the gods and goddesses. I have remorse for actions I can not take back- powers of air, fire, sea, earth, and spirit I come with no weapon or binding curse. Set back the curse I have set- allow the souls I have stolen to go where they are meant!"

Suddenly, Mike shut one of the doors as a horrifying screech rang though the room. Marianna covered her ears in reaction, then looked at the door. Mike had somehow perfectly squished Foxy half in and out of the door. It looked as if the animatronic was shut down, but the head started to spark as head moved to look in Marianna's direction.

"He that justifies the wicked, and he that condemns the just, even they are abominations of the Lord." the suit croaked, the voice coming out was a mixture of a severely damaged voice box and the voice of a young man in his teens.

"No!" Marianna let out in surprise as Freddy came up from behind her and started to strangle her.

"Mike!" she squeaked nervously, "Help me..."

"Why?" Mike asked her in a voice devoid of emotion. "I didn't kill them."

Marianna looked at her brother as a single tear slide down her cheek. It took a few minutes, but eventually her eyes rolled to the top of her head and she stopped struggling. Knowing somehow that she was no longer conscious, Freddy unceremoniously dropped her then looked dully at the ground to the athame. The damned soul inside the suit guided the monstrosity to bend down to pick the fancy double edged knife. The athame was carefully arranged, then Marianna was stabbed in the back with a rather sickening sound that nearly made Mike throw up at the sight. Slowly, blood began to ooze out of the puncture point as Freddy started to stand straight up again.

"Meht nopu eb llahs doolb rieht: htaed ot tup eb ylerus llahs, draziw a si that ro, tirips railimaf a htah taht namow ro osla nam a. Neves-ytnewt ytnewt sucitivel." a voice that filled the room that somehow originated from the Freddy suit said to nothing in particular.

Freddy then turned to look at Mike with a quick snap. The last thing Mike could remember was the animatronic leaping on top of him as it sang its siren song of death.


	6. Another Night

_It ain't me, It ain't me;_

_I ain't no fortunate one,_

_No! No! No!_

_It ain't me, It ain't me;_

_I ain't no fortunate son,_

_No!_

. . .

Mike waited patiently at the other foot of the hospital bed. In his hand he held four different documents- what they were and how they affected him and his sister was what he was waiting to tell. Marianna had to wake up first... if she ever did. The athame had been blunt and thin enough that, yes it did create a rather deep wound, but it did not break a rib cage or damage an organ. Although the cursed soul inside Freddy had tried to aim for the upper part of her spine, the actual entry point had been off three centimeters to the right. It would have hurt like hell either way- which was why Marianna was hopped up on so many pain medications that she was barely within consciousness.

Mike wasn't exactly sure what had happened to him. The police found him, that much he could remember. Mr Faz was there too- but the fat rich man didn't say much. The only thing Mr Faz had ever said that night to Mike?

"I'll see you next week."

With his sister still on the floor at that point covered in both fresh and dried blood, Mike was furious. The twenty-seven year old man went off on a man who looked hauntingly similar to Uncle Pennybags from Monopoly and told him about the haunted animatronics. Mike even repeated some of the same things that the guy on the answering machine had said. Most of it was unintentional, but none of it was getting through Mr Faz's mind though. After Mike has finished his rant, Mr Faz simply nodded and walked away.

Slowly, Marianna started to wake up. Mike got off the foot of the bed and got next to her side. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was her older brother's boyish face smiling at her. It took her a moment to recognize him, and when she did she groaned.

"You should have let to me die." Marianna groaned as a sharp pain from the puncture wound shot through her nervous system.

"It wasn't my decision." Mike told her rather seriously. "Faz is an ass."

Marianna couldn't have agreed more.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week." Mike said with a shrug of indecisiveness. Marianna relaxed a little and closed her eyes to think that a whole week had gone by. She opened her eyes again to notice the papers that Mike had sitting in his hand.

"What are those?" she asked. Mike looked down at the papers he was holding and smiled. He picked out two of the four papers and handed them to his sister.

They were paychecks.

"They pay you every week? A hundred twenty's not that bad. Oh look, you got overtime."

Mike smiled a bit wider at his sister as he handed the next paper to her; it was a pink slip of termination. Marianna threw her brother a wild glance before reading over the reasons for termination- when she started to read them through, she smirked.

"Tampering with animatronics, general unprofessionalism... odor." she read. Marianna looked at him with a crooked little smile. "What did you do?"

Mike shrugged and gave a look of indifference.

"They thought you were dead, that made him mad for some reason. I let you in after hours. He does not like me..."

Marianna let out a small chuckle that shot another rush of pain from the puncture wound. With a wince, she thought of something important.

"How are you going to make money now Mike? We don't have anything now. If I'm out of work..."

"Ah, ah, ah." Mike told his sister as he wagged his finger at her before showing her the last paper he had with him. It was a flier with Freddy Fazbear tipping a top hat toward the viewer. In big bold letters at the bottom of the paper read as follows;

**Grand Reopening 2001!**

**Come greet us again early 2001 for our grand reopening!**

**All new suits for all your favorite characters!**

**All new areas for you and your family to play in!**

**Some old friends may be making a new return...**

**Stay tuned for more!**

Making sure Marianna had read the front well enough, Mike turned the page over and in red ink Mr Faz had written the following;

_To Michael Schmidt and whom it may concern;_

_I am very upset to hear what has become of your sister. My wife and I are praying for her safe and steadfast recovery._

_As you may now, the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as we have known it for the past twenty years is going to be shut down due to multiple complaints that have risen over the years. Although these rumors are true, this is only because we are starting to expand and recreate the Fazbear Entertainment experience!_

_Although we have recently terminated you from the position as night watch in our old facility- we at Fazbear Entertainment would love to still have you with us! If you would like, Mister Schmidt, we will hire you as day security at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as soon as possible. All you need to do is inform our secretaries using the number provided below, and you will be signed on immediately!_

_If you choose to take our offer, your current pay will increase by one American dollar._

_Thank you for your time and patience,_

_Garvit Faz_

_CEO & Founder of Fazbear Entertainment_

"Well..." Marianna said after a short silence, "Here's hoping that the Y2K problem starts off a nuclear explosion..."

Mike gave a light chuckle, finding in some comfort that his sister was in a sense of normality again despite everything that had happened. He then said, with a hint of irony;

"So mote it be."


End file.
